


Mission

by Woodlie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers meet Peter, Blood, M/M, Sick Peter, but no actual abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodlie/pseuds/Woodlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD has found where Deadpool lives. Normally, this information would just be added to his file, but a civilian named Peter Parker also lives in the apartment with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> The POV is a little weird, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy

The cameras SHIELD had set up were almost everywhere in the city, but New York City was enormous. There were alleyways and parks and it just simply wasn't possible to cover that much ground completely. That wouldn't necessarily be a problem if SHIELD wasn't looking for a certain Merc with a Mouth. Deadpool was willing to do a lot of things for money, and with his healing factor, he could take down major corporations. The most he had done was destroy weapon companies' factories and offices that SHIELD had already been keeping their eyes on. SHIELD still wanted Deadpool in their sights, even if the mercenary wasn't against them (he just wasn't with them). That was hard to do if SHIELD didn't even know where he lived.

The cameras had caught brief appearances of Deadpool in living areas in the past, but by the time SHIELD had figured out which exact home he lived in (and raided), the landlord claimed that the man with the scars had left to live somewhere else. Upon further questioning, the landlord conceded that he might (he emphasized the might, as if thinking the agents would come back to kill him if he was wrong) have moved to an apartment in Queens. It was a better lead than nothing, so SHIELD started putting up even more cameras near apartment complexes.

Months passed, and the only appearance of Deadpool (non-related to jobs the mercenary had been sent on) on the cameras was in the middle of Manhattan, slashing the tires of a taco truck and then raiding its supplies. SHIELD didn't drop interest, but Deadpool wasn't necessarily a threat (more of an annoyance that needed to be monitored), and the organization had more pressing matters to attend to. The nuisance would be ignored until the threats were alleviated.

But even after the threats were gone, SHIELD put finding where Deadpool lived a bit lower on the importance scale. Cleaning up the mess left by Hydra was a more serious matter.

However, as clean up was drawing to a close, the mercenary, clad in the red spandex and his katanas strapped to his back, was caught on a camera in Middle Village, Queens, walking in the general direction of several apartment complexes. SHIELD called one, asking if a man covered in scars happened to live in one of the apartments.

The landlord claimed that, yes, a strange young man by the name of Wade Wilson lived in apartment number 167, along with another boy, Peter Parker. The agent thanked the man and hung up, immediately reporting her findings to Agent Coulson. If a civilian lived with Deadpool, they would have to be warned of the mercenary's habit of… killing. It was a wonder the boy hadn't already noticed something off about his roommate.

The closest agents to the apartment building are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, and if you're going to get two out of seven Avengers, why not recruit all of them? Deadpool might joke around more than not, but he /was/ a force to recognized. With his healing factor, he could probably take out half of SHIELD before anyone realized what was happening. And although Deadpool wasn't necessarily hostile towards the Avengers and SHIELD, he didn't always play nice.

~

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, defenders of the world against the Chitauri invasion, were crammed into an elevator of a lower middle class apartment building. Clint had insisted that they could all fit, and they did, except for the part that they exceeded the maximum weight limit by almost one hundred pounds. Everyone ignored Steve's suggestion to simply take the stairs, but because a civilian that lived with Deadpool was in danger, he didn't put up a fight.

Apartment number 167's door had blood stains on the wood near the door handle, and it had two more locks than any of the other doors had. The four members (Thor was on Asgard, and Bruce had decided to stay in the car; the Other Guy got a little twitchy whenever he was around Deadpool) all looked at Natasha to see what they were supposed to do. She knocked on the door.

There was a pregnant pause when nothing happened, and just as Natasha was about to knock again, the sound of sluggish footsteps approached the door. The three deadbolts were unlocked and the door cracked open just enough to reveal part of the face of Peter Parker.

He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in a few days, and paler than he had in his photos that SHIELD had found of him. The redness around his eyes could indicate two things: he had either been crying, or he was sick. It was more likely the latter, because although his file said 5"10', he was slouching enough so he was 5"8'.

He squinted at them, as if trying to distinguish if the Avengers had really just shown up at his doorstep. "Hello?" he finally settled on, and he definitely sounded congested.

"Hi." Natasha flashed a smile, and she might've been attempting to make it gentle, but knowing her, it probably came off as shark-like. "Do you happen to be Peter Parker?"

"Uh," he said, as if deciding if he really was Peter Parker. "Yeah?"

"We'd like to talk to you, if that's alright." It was not a question. Natasha stepped forward and used her forearm to push the door open all the way, causing Peter to jump back, stumbling slightly. The other Avengers glared at her disapprovingly. They were trying to protect the kid, not scare him.

There was a couch that had two blankets, a tissue box, and a trash can sitting right next to it. The TV was on, so it was probably safe to assume that Peter had been sitting there before the team had showed up.

"Mr. Parker, we need to speak to you about your roommate," Natasha said, claiming her spot on the single chair, Clint standing behind her. Peter glanced behind him where Tony and Steve were standing, and wisely shuffled closer to them instead of sitting back on the sofa.

"You mean Wade?" he clarified, as if he couldn't believe that his roommate was the source of the problem. "Uh, why?"

Steve spoke up, as professional as Natasha, but with a more gentle tone. "Mr. Parker, are you aware of Mr. Wilson's occupation?"

Peter seemed startled by the inquiry and stalled a little before answering, as if it was a trick question. "Yeah, of course I do. He left earlier for a job, so he should be back soon, if you want to speak with - "

Heavy footsteps interrupted him, trotting up the hallway towards Peter's door. There was a banging on the wall that accompanied every step, as if someone was punching it as they skipped down the corridor. Judging by the halfhearted glare Peter sent towards the door, it was a regular occurrence.

The door hadn't been locked again, so it opened with ease, and the familiar red mask with white eyes greeted the Avengers. The katanas on his back were drenched in blood, which ended up dripping onto the floor. A plastic bag that had a sombrero printed on it was in Deadpool's right hand, swinging precariously close to the floor.

"You threw a party without me?" he asked, directing his question towards Peter. He closed the door, making sure to lock it, somehow managing to send a pointed look at Peter even through the mask. Peter didn't seem phased by the blood, outfit, or weaponry, instead glaring at the pool of blood on the floor.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll clean it up, just give me a second." The mercenary walked past Steve and Tony, not even giving them a second glance, before setting the plastic bag down on the coffee table. "You should be resting, baby boy." He was addressing Peter very pointedly, as if he didn't want Steve, Tony, or Clint to dare and think he was talking to them.

"I'm not going to die if I move around a bit," Peter protested, but allowed himself to be dragged to the couch. He scooted to the side of the sofa farthest away from Natasha and Clint.

Deadpool brushed passed Tony and Steve, grabbing some paper towels and throwing them on the pool of blood. That wasn't necessarily cleaning it up, and there would probably be a stain left in its place, but Peter just seemed glad that there was at least an attempt.

"Deadpool," Natasha greeted.

The mercenary glanced at her briefly before opting to ignore her and started to count how many people were in the room. “Petey, I only bought seven chimichangas. That’s /barely/ even enough for you and me! I refuse to share, and it doesn’t matter how much you try to bribe me.”

Peter looked at the bag that was sitting on the counter with a half-disgusted, half-anguished face. “Wade, I already ate. I told you that.”

Deadpool gasped. “Shit. You did tell me that.” He stared at the bag from across the room for a while, as if deciding what to do with the extra food. Everyone stared at him. “More for me then.”

“Deadpool,” Natasha said again. This time, she was not going to be ignored, and everyone in the room, including Deadpool (despite how much he seemed to have a death wish), looked at her. Peter twitched even farther into the couch, away from Natasha.

“Yes?” For the first time that evening, it seemed that Deadpool actually noticed that two thirds of the Avengers were in his apartment. He stepped closer to Peter, and whether it was a protective gesture or he was preparing to use the kid as a hostage in case of a fight, it was always safer to assume the latter when it came to Deadpool. Knowing this, Steve decided it would be best to put space in between them, and stepped forward.

“You should probably back up,” he warned. For a moment, Deadpool looked utterly confused (an expression that should be difficult to express through a mask, but seemed to be relatively easy for the mercenary), but then he gasped.

“Oh!” he shouted. “I get it! You guys think I’m going to hurt Petey-pie.” He leaned over so he could peer around Steve’s shoulder and beam at Peter, as if expecting to be praised for realizing the situation. Peter gave him a lazy thumbs up. Steve moved Deadpool so he couldn’t look at him.

“I would never hurt my baby boy,” Deadpool swore, holding up his hand. “Scout’s honor.”

“There’s a bruise on the back of the kid’s neck,” Tony pointed out from in his corner.

Steve didn’t turn around so he could check Peter’s neck. Instead, he pushed Deadpool back farther, and he was glad to see Clint go to the backside of the couch and inspect his neck.

“/Okay, woah,/” Peter said, shifting away from Clint and pressing himself flat on the couch, so now Steve could see Peter’s face. If he could see Peter’s face, so could Deadpool, but since it was Peter’s choice to be like that, Steve made no attempt to shift Deadpool out of Peter’s view again. “I was in a crowded hallway at college and I got banged into a door. Wade doesn’t /hurt/ me.”

“Then why would you two live together?” Natasha asked. “You have a job, and you’re able to afford this apartment. You’re not afraid of him. He’s not threatening you to let him live here. You’re hiding something, and right now, it’s my mission to make sure Deadpool doesn’t hurt any civilians.” That was the best part about Natasha. On a mission, she was professional, hardworking, and had no room for drama. Off of a mission, she would become softer and more human. On very rare occasions, her professionalism and real self would merge, and this was one of those times. Although the objective of the mission was to make sure the civilian was safe, she also had the goal of gaining any information she could on Deadpool’s recent jobs and whereabouts. She was ignoring the latter so she could give her entire focus on making sure Peter Parker was living with a mercenary on his own free will.

Peter rolled over on the couch slightly so he could look up at her. “Because we’re dating.” He said it as if they should’ve already known.

Clint, who had previously been trying to sneak another glance at the bruise, stopped shuffling for a better angle. Natasha went stiff, clearly thrown off by the answer. Tony banged the back of his head against the wall. Steve flailed internally, because (although he was well aware of the fact the gay people could openly be together and he fully supported them), it still threw him off to hear it mentioned so casually.

“You broke the Avengers,” Wade announced proudly.

Natasha was the first to recover, and stood up as soon as Wade was finished talking, causing Clint to realize he was looming above the couch (and Peter) and jerk away. Steve shuffled away, because now he realized all he had done was separate one half of a couple from taking care of the sick half of the couple, not preventing Deadpool from killing someone.

“I’m glad we won’t be needing to interfere with the situation, then, Mr. Parker.” She smiled, and then laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder, leading him towards the door. Clint followed after her. Tony already had his suitcase in his hand, ready to leave, and Steve realized that Tony was just frustrated that he hadn’t figured out that they were dating before.

“Hope you two are happy and all that,” Tony says dismissively. He had his phone pulled out, and he was going through Peter Parker’s file, obviously trying to find any information that might have leaded him to come to the conclusion that Peter and Deadpool were dating.

“Remember, Deadpool. My mission is to make sure you don’t hurt any civilians,” Natasha reminded them as Tony and Clint stepped out into the hall. “If I find out you’re hurting him, I’ll make you regret it.” With those parting words, she left, leaving only Steve standing in the apartment with Peter and Deadpool staring at him.

“Bye,” he said and waved, before closing the door behind him.

“Finally,” he heard Deadpool say as he walked after Natasha. “My chimichangas better not be cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do Tony justice sorry I wanted to give Natasha a little more and then I realized I completely overlooked him
> 
> Been busy with school, and I should really be doing homework instead of writing this but who needs Spanish anyway?
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://woodlie.tumblr.com/) (woodlie) so if you want to send me prompts you can do it there (and also give me blog suggestions on who to follow!)


End file.
